Methods of sterilization of extracellular matrix—(ECM-) derived gels are described herein.
Terminal sterilization of extracellular matrix (ECM) scaffolds (e.g. by exposure to ethylene oxide (EtO) gas, gamma irradiation, or electron beam radiation) inhibits the formation of an ECM derived hydrogel. Results of preclinical studies have shown and continue to display marked benefits of ECM degradation products, which are concentrated in ECM hydrogels. A method of sterilization of ECM hydrogels must be identified prior to clinical translation and widespread commercialization of hydrogel products.